What awaits ahead
by Naroic
Summary: I added 3 new chapters: Naraku is alive! But how and what does Sango and Miroku's missing child have to do with it? What happens when Kenshin is eaten, how will the parents react?
1. The beginning

Summary: Although Naraku goes missing, Miroku still wields the wind Tunnel. Miroku sheds tears when he thinks he will die.But Sango hides a secret, she is pregnant with his child.  
But Naraku returns with a surprise.. 

Chapter 1: Secret is soon revealed

The skies were a cold gray and the weather was unbelievable. 2 twisters had struck and destroyed many villages. Sango was not only shivering at the sight of the weather, but was afraid that the next twister would destroy their temporary home. " Oh Sango, don't worry, the next twister will not strike here." Miroku assured Sango, patting Sango on the back gently. Sango nodded nicely and looked into his eyes. When she did, she noticed that he lacked of his usual perverted emotion. Instead, it was replaced with an expression of absolute sadness. " Miroku, what is wrong? You're usually asking girls to bear your child"  
Sango asked him. " Sango, there something I wish to say before I bid my farwell.." Miroku said, his voice almost breaking into tears. Sango gave him a puzzled look and murmered.  
" What is it?" Sango said in her tone full of worry. A tear ran down his face as Miroku held one of Sango's hand. " I only have a few weeks left to live, Sango. I have given up asking, for I know that no woman is willing to bear my child." He said in a whispery voice. " But, Miroku!.." Sango did not finish because he left so quickly.

Sango only looked down and sighed. She unraveled the robe Miroku had placed upon her a few hours ago and with her right hand, she gently rubbed her almost protruding belly.  
When will he just listen to me, just once?" She thought, bearing kicks and a little pain. Sango was only 4 months pregnant and the baby was lively moving about in the womb.  
Sango had decided to only tell Shippo and Kagome about the pregnancy. However, they encouraged her to tell Miroku. But, whenever she would try to tell him the wonderful news, he would usually burst out of the room, breaking into tears, unaware that Sango was right there,the woman who would soon deliver him a child of his own. " Uhhh.." Sango replied, trying not to make much noise. Eventually she failed and her sound erupted from her throat and the yelp rose forth. Suddenly, Miroku rushed in to her aid.  
" Sango, are you alright?" He asked stroking her cheek. Sango smiled and beckoned him to lie beside her on the bed. Miroku put her in his lap and continued to stroke her cheek. " Miroku, I need to tell you something.." She said, smiling cordialy. Miroku looked down at his love and smiled back. " Yes, Sango?" He said trying to hide his tears. Sango looked into his eyes and thought if she should really tell him. Miroku probed her mind for answers.

Sango looked at him and then at her belly. "Should I really tell him that I'm pregnant and he is this baby's father?" She thought with concern.

Will Sango tell Miroku or will she refuse to tell him? Find out in the next chapter.. Remember if you don't review i won't write


	2. The choice of a demon slayer

Chapter 2: The Choice of a Demon Slayer

Miroku raised an eyebrow, " What do you want to tell me?" He asked Sango once more. Sango

sighed and sat up. " Uh, I forgot. Can you give me time to think?" She replied. Miroku stood up and

nodded. Miroku left, and Kagome with her yellow backpack strapped on, entered. Kagome seated

herself next to Sango who had a confused face on. " what happened, Sango? Did you tell him?"

Kagome said, full of excitement. Sango shook her head in diappointment. " I just couldn't tell him." she said sadly. Kagome shook her head. " Tsk.. Tsk..," She tsked as she grabbed Sango's hand.

" I can't believe it! Why could you not have told him? He desserves to know, he has a right to know he is the father of that baby. He worries and cries because of that curse, and you don't tell him.

Come on! I'll help you." Kagome replied as she walked torwards Miroku who was writing in his journal. Sango was full of fear, what if he rejected her? What if he stopped loving her? All of these thoughts ran through her head wildly as she approached him slowly. Sango stalled a few feet away from him, but Kagome gave her a slight push and moved her in front of her. Miroku closed his journal and looked up at Sango. " Are you done thinking?" He said, his voice full of wonder. When Sango looked back, Kagome had already left. Such erupted sighs came from Sango, Miroku began to wonder if what she was about to say was serious. Sango nodded and sat down next to him. " Miroku, do you remember that night on your birthday?" She began. Miroku looked at the wall, " Not really. He replied. " Please tell me what this has to do with me." He told Sango. And so Sango began to tell him. Flashback It was Miroku's Birthday, it was planned at night. Sango began to wonder what to give to him, since she knew of nothing of what he liked. Then she remembered what he said out loud yesterday, " The only thing I want is for you to bear my child." he said to her. Sango scoffed at that thought, and kept walking torwards the campfire. Miroku stood up and began to say what he wanted." I appreciate this birthday, you've guys planned, but I prefer to not have a birthday." he concluded. Everyone noddedd, because they remembered that as he gets older, his windtunnel gets bigger. Everyone understood why so they all decided to go to sleep. Sango fell asleep away from the others in the middle of the forest, and she woke up quickly when she heard something approaching her from the shadows. " Who's there!?" she yelled. Then she saw a figure, a man. " Miroku," She whispered, and she was right it was Miroku, but something was different of him

she noticed right away. He was drunk and half awake. He passed her and washed his face by the lake and then he was fully restored, he stopped at the sight of Sango. " Sango, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping with the others?" He asked her , now that he was different and finally himself again. Sango nodded." Yeah, but I want to get away for them for a while, so I'm sleeping out here today." She replied. Miroku nodded, he was about to leave when he halted and turned around and sat next to Sango. " Sango, may I.. I.. kiss you?" He asked Sango who was fully awake after he had said that. Sango's eyes widened. " W..well, go ahead it is your birthday." She said. Miroku leaned close to her and planted a kiss on Sango's cheek. Miroku was about to stand, but Sango pulled him back down and kissed him on the lips. Miroku's eyes widened he was stunned, but then he also kissed her back. Sango laid down and went to sleep with Miroku for a while but she woke up when Miroku started to fill her neck with kisses. Sango opened her eyes, " Miroku, what are you doing?" She whispered. Miroku stopped, " Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

He told her. Miroku lay next to her and sighed. Sango looked at him, " I know what you want." she said as she sighed. " Go ahead," she said to him. Miroku raised his eyebrow. " You'd really let me?" he asked her. Sango nodded and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes Miroku was on top of her. Sango was scared now, she had never done this before. So she began to breathe uneasily. Miroku stopped. " Sango, what's wrong?" he said. Sango looked up at him. " I'm scared, I've never done this before. I don't think I'm doing alright." she said. Miroku looked down at her. " Sango, don't worry, you're doing good." He said as he leaned to kiss her. Sango huffed. " Is this your first time?" She asked him. Miroku's muscles tensed from embarresment. " Yeah, it is." He said shyly. Sango threw her head back and held on to Miroku's shoulders as he began to push her again. She began to sweat and moan, she knew that she was getting tired as well, although she was only on the ground doing nothing. Miroku stopped and removed himself from on top of her and laid beside her. They went to sleep together , they were so tired they had been up for more than 2 hours doing it. The next day, Sango woke up to see that Miroku was gone and her clothes were back on, as if they had never done it or even slept together. " probaly, a dream," She said to herself. But in a couple of minutes she had discovered that she had been bleeding from her private area and she still was. She went to Kaede's to examine her and Kaede told her it was nothing to worry about because it was what happened after something had been pushed into her body. Kaede frowned at Sango, " Did ye have sex with anybody?" she asked Sango. Sango looked down in shame, " yes, lady Kaede.. with Miroku.. I am so shamed." She said sadly. Kaede laughed out loud, and Sango couldn't find what was so funny about it. Kaede stopped and cleared her throat, " sorry, but everyone already knew this was going to happen one day, Sango. But, you must take care of yourself now, because ye are pregnant." The old hag told the demon slayer. Sango left and traveled with the gang once more, but she noticed that Miroku was acting normal, as if nothing had happened between them. " Miroku, what happened to you last night?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku put on a face of concentration, " well, I remember drinking alot of sake and then wiping out." he told her. It hit Sango, flat on the face

she now knew that he recalled of nothing. End of Flashback Sango had her head down, she was embarressed for what she had told Miroku. Miroku was stunned he had nothing else to say. Miroku straightened up and coughed. " Uh.. geez.. is this what you wanted to tell me?" he asked Sango. Sango nodded, " Yes, but I was scared and couldn't help to bring myself to tell you about the pregnancy." She replied. Miroku looked up to the ceiling, " So, how long has it been?" He asked her. Sango looked up to him, she knew that he was stunned from what she had told him. " 5 months." she replied. Miroku scratched his head. " Am I the father of this baby?" He asked. So many questions he had to ask her now that he knew. Sango played with the edges of her kimono, she was nervous. " Yes, I am very sure. You are the father of this baby, and the only person I have slept with since." She responded. Miroku sighed, " Are you sure?" He said. Sango sighed, a little annoyed. " Yes, Miroku! I'm sure it's your baby, you're the father." Miroku nodded. " Okay, so why do you hide your belly? Why don't you leave you stomach stick out normally?" He asked her. Sango blushed, " I've been hiding the belly from you. But I will leave it like this for now on. It'll be a shock torwards Inuyasha though." She told him. Miroku's eyes widened. " What? Do you mean to tell me that, everyone else except Inuyasha, knew of you being pregnant, but not me!?" he shouted. Sango winced. " Yes, I'm so sorry ,Miroku. I hope that you will forgive me, I know what I have done is wrong." She confessed to him. Miroku took in air and let it out slowly. " It's okay, Sango. I'm glad you decided to tell me now. Or else I would still be worrying about my windtunnel." He said. Sango was hugged by Miroku, " Oh, Thank you, thank you! Sango!" He cried. Sango melted into his hugged and relaxed. " The hard part has passed," Sango thought. 3 hours later Sango had taken a nap and awoken to Inuyasha's gasp. She listened closely, her ear pressed against the door. " She's what!? Pregnant!? How!?" He shouted in disbelief. Sango came out and looked at Inuyasha, she could tell he was surprised. Kagome patted Inuyasha on the back. " Inuyasha, be happy , you're going to be an uncle!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha sighed and sat down. " okay, it's alright." he said to Miroku. Miroku smiled at him and jumped in the air.


	3. The creature, the name of Peril

Thanks for reviewing! Otp thank you for your suggestion and feedback, thats what I like to see! Thanks to all of the reviewers out there!

A month had passed real quickly and Sango was sadly introduced to horrible symptoms due to her pregnancy. She had recently went through a violent retching experience and was anxious not to have another one. Sango walked wobbly and fell into Miroku's arms, " Sango? Are you alright?" He asked her, worry flowing out of his words. Sango shook her head. " No, I feel.." Sango pushed Miroku out of the way and ran outside. Miroku followed, only to see that she was throwing up violently again. Miroku patted her on the back and stroked her hair while she threw up, when she was done she cuddled up to Miroku's chest and began to weep. " Oh.. Miroku.. I can't go through this anymore!" She cried. Miroku hugged her, " It's okay, you can do this, just hold on a little longer.." He said, trying to console her. Inuyasha strode in with a grin on his face and then stopped to a crying Sango. " What's wrong with her?" He asked Miroku arrogently. Miroku looked up with an expression on his face that said, " Don't even go there or else.." Inuyasha winced and got out of the room. Sango began to calm down and only took big breaths,( like after you've cried so much and want to stop.) And only whimpered softly, then Miroku started to get lost in his thoughts. " This is all my fault, she's going through these difficult times because of me.." He thought. When he broke free from his thoughts he found out that Sango had fallen sound asleep.

" Time to put this one away." He muttered softly to himself as he lifted Sango and placed her on the bed. The next day Sango awoke the moment the sun was about to rise, the skies were bluish-gray and it was still kinda cold. She looked to the side that Miroku sleeps on and found that he wasn't there, he was gone. She walked all over the house and tried to sought him out, only to find that everyone had mysteriously disappeared. " How odd," She said to herself, but then those mood swings started to kick in... " Miroku!! You jerk! You leave me here all alone, not even telling me where you're heading off to!!" She yelled angrily. After a moment she started to cry, " He's probaly with another woman, because I'm so fat!" She cried as she just lay on the bed. 3 hours passed and still no sign of Miroku and the others. Sango awoke to the creaking sound of the front door, Sango called out, " Miroku?" No answer came, Now Sango was scared, no answer came and she was beginning to hear the footsteps come closer. She was afraid even though it was day. Sango ran quickly to her door and locked it. Sango cornered herself and saw the knob of the door move slightly and then it stopped. Sango sighed full of relief, but then screamed when the someone or something started shaking the door roughly. " Miroku! Where are you!?" She yelled in fear as it would only take a few more pushes until the door would fall. Sango started to cry, and helplessly watched as the door was taken down by someone or something. She couldn't exactly make out the figure. Since it's identity was hidden behind a thick sheet of purple miasma. Sango's sight began to get blurry and she fainted.

A few splashes of water was thrown on Sango's face. Sango woke up, coughing and sputtering. She opened and closed her eyes and her sight began to come into focus and then a slimy, gross, fish/dragon/shark-like creature came into view. Sango screamed at the hideous sight and tried to run, but she found out that she had been strapped down on mold covered table. The creature growled enjoyingly and raised it's webbed hands. Sango closed her eyes and prepared to endure whatever would come, " Ladyyyy... Dwon't be afrwaid..." Rasped the creature. The creature lowered itself to Sango's level and stared at her with slimy green eyes. Within minutes the creature began to untie Sango and soon Sango was free... from the table she was strapped down to. The creature showed her around his disgusting place he called a "Hidden home". It reeked of chemicals, must, and lots of dust. That sewer-related creature had Sango like a dog on a leash showing her around like some helpless animal. " I was once a human like you, I started experimenting on females." He said in a raspy voice as he side a door open that led into a scientific-like area. The creature walked wobbly over to a tube and unveiled it. Sango turned her head back in horror, " My child is beautiful, is he not?" He said arrogently. Inside the test tube floated a mutated Dragon/shark- like embreyo, still alive, it's heart throbbing. The creature tilted Sango's head torward the embreyo, " Look at it! For soon you will grow one inside your belly, too." Sango ran away, but was pulled back roughly and once again strapped to another table Sango struggled to become free, but failed. She shivered at the sight of seeing, strange, sharp, and painful looking tools, beside the table.

The monster was about to pierce her skin with a paralyzing shot, when from the shadows someone shouted, " You leave her alone!! You place one finger on her and you will be sucked in.." He shouted. It was Miroku, he was behind bars, along with everyone else. Sango turned her head slightly and cried joy. " Miroku!" She shouted, she had never been so happy to see him before. Miroku's robes had been rambled quite a bit, but he was okay. Inuyasha lay on the floor poisoned.Kagome and shippo were asleep, so deeply. The Monster procceded with the procedure and opened Sango's kimono, Miroku's eyes were filled with lightning, he was angry all right, real angry. " Wind tunnel!!" He shouted the monster started to slowly be sucked in.. " Growlll!! You'll never take me!!!" He said in the most vicious voice. Sango sighed relief, when the monster was gone. Miroku had sucked in the bars that kept him back, so he was free. Miroku ran over to Sango, untied her and tied her Kimono. Sango fell into his arms, crying. Miroku held her tight, " It's ok, I'm here now.." he said as he kissed her forehead. Sango looked up, with watery eyes, " M..miroku,.." She said in a whisper, she had been so frightened she could swear she was in shock. Miroku let her cuddle up to his chest, " I would never allow anyone harm you or my child.." he said. Sango at that moment, fainted. When she woke up, Miroku was at her side, " Sango, rest, you need it. Did you hear? Lady Kaede says that you're 6 months pregnant today." he said proudly as he delicatly stroked her swollen belly. Sango slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, she had gone through alot, she was so ashamed that she let a demon get the best of her, considering that she was a demon slayer. Miroku did not leave her one bit, he pledged, " I will never leave your side."

I Know this was kinda, .. alot of peril, but hey, you gotta add a twist in there somehow. oO

Well, anyway, the next chapter is even better, Do you ever wonder what it would be like if everyone threw a baby shower for Sango? Review and read on!!


	4. Houshi Sama's discovery

I LUV 2 WRITE! Thank you Shippousangoffe and Otp for all the reviewing! As you can see I update pretty soon, I update 1-2 days. I hope you find this next chapter quite interesting.

Miroku was extremely tired, he had never left Sango's side for 1 second. He had even watched her sound asleep over night and half a day, the guy was just so tired, he fell over and just went to sleep. His head landed right next to Sango's, that Sango awoke with a fright. She sighed , " Only Miroku." She said to herself, she was still shaking from being inside the creature's home, she was just so reliefed to be safe and out of there. She tucked Miroku in and kissed him on the cheek, she understood how tired he must of got while he watched over him. She entered the hall of their home and heard giggling. Kagome giggling. She then wondered why she was giggling, and then she heard Inuyasha and Shippo's voice. She was about to enter the room they were in when.. Kilala jumped in front of her and tranformed. Kilala rubbed against Sango's side. Sango hugged Kilala, " Hi, Kilala." she said, she tried to pass, but when she tried, the great cat refused to let her in. " Kilala, why?" she asked the cat, but the cat sat in the doorway, until she went away. " What's happening? After all of this has happened to me, they still refuse to talk to me?" She thought in her head. Inuyasha came up to Sango and cleared his throat and forced a smile upon his face. " Uhhhhhh... Can you go get Miroku?" He asked. Sango nodded, but then got on her way. " Has the halfway gotten smaller?" She asked herself, then she struggled to keep her sixth month belly from tipping things over. How difficult this was for her. She even broke a vase that Kagome had brought from the modern days on the table. Sango was completly devastated. Miroku awoke to the shaking Sango did with her hand upon his shoulder. " Wha?.." He said in confusion as he shook his head wearily. " Miroku, wake up, Inuyasha told me to wake you up." She said as she headed out for the hallway, but all of a sudden, a yelp escaped her throat. " Uhhhhh.." She said in pain as she kneeled. Miroku, on his full alert, rushed to her and carried her on the bed to lay her down. " Are you alright!? You have to be careful, you're carrying precious cargo, here!" He said as he stroked Sango's belly. Miroku stopped and looked at Sango's belly in a serious glare. He felt all of Sango's sides of the belly, move. At the same time.. Sango winced, she felt it too. Miroku looked up to her, " You don't think..." He paused and then continued, " that you're pregnant with... I felt alot of kicks in different places.." He said. Sango looked up and sighed. " I don't know.. Maybe, I hope it's just a few in there." She said worried. Miroku smiled. " The more the better! That way, It can happen more faster, we did agree on 10 to 20 babies, Sango.." He said in a playful voice. Sango sighed as she recieved devestating kicks from what could be more than 1 child...

I know this was a very short chapter, and that it took me a long time to update, ( I'm sorry) But I want you guys to decide how many children will Sango will have.. Today is 11/9/06, I will give you 3 days to review and tell me what you think. The end of Sango's pregnancy is near, but not the story's! Please decide quickly!! Tell everyone you guys know to give me ideas on how many children, we do wanna make Houishi- sama happy!


	5. Kagome's big mess up

Well the votes are in and I took all of them into consideration. How hard, I just couldn't pick the number of children that Sango could have. However, what was the voting for? Miroku the Monk20, Otp, and Shippousangoffe, you've casted your votes and the results are in... Read and Review.

Sango was enduring alot of kicks while Miroku had gone to get Lady Kaede. Sango undid her Kimono and allowed her 6 month belly to stick out. Sango ran her fingers, delicatly over her stomach. " 1, 2, 3,.." She counted as she felt the kicks of her children. She was trying to find out how many babies she had inside her stomach, but the job seemed impossible. " Oh, I hope there's not too many babies in there! Or else... I don't think I will be okay with multiple births.." She said very concerned. She winced at the thought of the terrible pain she'd have to go through because of giving birth to alot of children. Miroku returned with Kagome instead of Kaede. " Sango?," He said as he entered slowly. Sango turned around and sighed, " Where's Lady Kaede?" She asked Miroku, anxious to know how many children she had growing in her womb. Miroku shrugged, " I don't know, I left off to her village, but she wasn't there. But, Kagome says she's studying to be a good doctor and she will be happy to check you." Miroku replied, also anxious.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and began pulling out strange instruments Sango never saw before. " Kagome, are you sure you know how to use these objects?" Sango asked nervously. Kagome stopped and sighed, " Sango, do actually think I could hurt you with these objects? Don't be nervous! Don't you wanna know how many cutie wotie, babies you have in here?" She cooed at Sango, as she patted Sango gently on her stomach. " Now, don't be scared and put this on." Kagome said calmly as she handed Sango a robe. ( One of those you recieve at the hospital, where you have to take your clothes off, except your, undergarmets.) Miroku helped Sango put it on and Sango sat up on her bed. She sighed afraid and nervously, as Kagome walked up to her and placed the stethoscope on her chest. As soon as the cold metal touched Sango's chest, Sango shivered. Kagome frowned and Sango bit her lip in concern, " Is there something wrong?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked up to Sango. " Yeah, your breathing has excelerated and it's difficult to hear whta your normal breathing rate is.." She said as she beckoned Miroku to let Sango lean on his chest. Miroku cuddled near Sango and kissed her cheek, " Relax, Sango. I'm here with you.." He said, in a soothing tone, that made Sango relax. It made her feel protected. Sango started to relax and Kagome finnaly got the heart and breathing rate.

20 minutes later Sango had laid down on the bed and Kagome's hands began to feel all over her swollen tummy. Kagome firmly, but gently, pushed Sango's under belly. Kagome put on a face of concentration. " Well, it feels like 1, wait, 2 babies are in here. I think Sango's pregnant with twins." Kagome replied. Miroku smiled, " Twins!? This is great!" He said full of joy. Sango sighed and struggled to look up, " Twins, my goodness! Are you sure?" She asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head, " Yes, I'm sure. Twins, grow in you, Sango. The only thing I'm not sure of is the gender." She replied. Miroku raised an eyebrow, " So, you're not able to identify the gender. So it could be 2 boys, 2 girls, or 1 boy and a girl?" He asked Kagome who had begun putting the instruments away. Kagome put on her backpack and nodded. " Yup, I suggest you start picking out name for either gender your children could be." Kagome said as she walked out in a hurry. Kagome returned quickly, " Oh, you guys! Remember to meet us at Kaede's village!" She said as she finnaly left Miroku and Sango alone.

Sango put on her regular clothes and fell into Miroku's arms. " Miroku! Our first set of children!" She cried with joy. Miroku hugged her back and also smiled. " Yes, very soon we will be parents! My sons will look up to me, too! I'll be the perfect role model." He boasted. Sango frowned. " Boys? How do you know they're not girls or a boy or a girl?" she asked him. Miroku scratched his head in embarressment, " I'm not sure, but I hope we get at least one boy," he said, gladly as he stroked her back softly. Sango looked down and nodded. " That's fine with me." She agreed. Night fell quickly, a blanket of shining stars filled the sky. The air, as it blew, it left a scent of fresh fallen rain. Miroku coated Sango well, regarding that it was cold and their friends were waiting for them in Kaede's village. Miroku kneeled before Sango, Sango blushed. " Sango, before we leave, I know it's a little late, but will you marry me?" he asked nervously. " She's gotta say yes, we're going to have children very soon.." He thought in his mind as he looked up at Sango, who was blushing wildly right back at him. Sango stroked her belly, and looked at Miroku, with a shy, but joyous face. Sango began to beak down, tears began forming at the edge of her eyes. Miroku's eyes widen, " What is she gonna say? Please say yes.." He thought nervously inside his head.

Sango began to sob, she wiped the tears of joy away, but they just kept coming. " Y.. Yes, Miroku!! Yes!" She sobbed loudly as Miroku stood up and patted Sango on the back. " Why are you crying?" He asked her. Sango sniffed. " This is the happiest day of my life!!" She said as, Miroku fitted upon her ring finger, a beautiful golden ring. " Let's get going shall we?" Miroku said softly as Sango nodded and headed out of their hut.

Meanwhile, Kagome gasped in front of Inuyasha, "Oh ,No!" She cried. Inuyasha grunted and looked up, " What's wrong now?" He said. Kagome twitched. " Well, I think I messed up on Sango's check up! Now, I'm not sure if she'll give birth to twins or triplets!" She said worried. Inuyasha looked down, " You what!? Now how'll they know how many children they'll have?" He cried. Kagome sighed, " Geez, I'll have to make another check up.." She said.

The next chapter is about the secret baby shower Kagome and the others have been secretly planning.. I Noticed that it's a tie, between how many babies Sango will have. Otp and Shippousanoffe, voted twins, and Tiffany and Miroku the Monk20 voted triplets or quadruplets! Please review again or how will this work out? It's either twins, triplets or quadruplets! Review!


	6. Devastated, but then happy monk

The final votes are in and only one set won. Read to find out which one. Like I said I took all the votes into consideration. I follow the voice of the people... Thanks for the recent reviewers and the new ones, it makes me fairly happy! To know that you guys gave my story a good chance!

Kagome was very worried indeed, she had messed up good this time, she felt guilty. She walked in circles, in Kaede's home, nervously. " I'll be letting the parents down.." She said. Inuyasha patted Kagome on the back. " Don't worry, kagome. We'll inform them right after the babyshower, okay?" Inuyasha said, Kagome relaxed, she was thankful he was at her side. " Thanks, Inuyasha." She said nicely, to prove her gratitude for him, she gave him a big, warm, hug. Shippo skipped torwards them, " Hey, you guys! We're done decorating, here!" Shippo cried excitingly. Kagome put on a huge smile when she saw the beautifully decorated place. Purple, red, green, blue, and pink streamers hung and waved majestically in the room. Balloons floated at every tabe, a different color each one. People were talking with each other, the ones saved by Sango and Miroku. All in disbelief that such a young couple were having children already.

Few hours passed and the couple had arrived and were shocked, but in a good way. Kagome was still wondering how she was going to break it to them, that she had messed up in the checkup. Miroku and Sango were brinking in their happiness and joy. They were going to be parents very soon, Sango was free of worries, she was quite excited she actually thought she was going to have twins and also thought it wasn't all bad. Knowing that Miroku and the others were going to be there. She never suspected that Kagome was wrong and that more than 2 babies squirmed with life inside her belly. Miroku was left talking with all of his friends, bragging that he was already going to be a father. Inuyasha began to get hot tempered, not that he jealous or anything, but he knew that Kagome would be helping Sango with Miroku's children and not having anytime with him. Inuyasha scoffed, " Within a few more minutes this party will be over and Kagome will check Sango once more." He replied.

Miroku and Sango both looked up and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. " What?" Sango said, confused. Miroku frowned, " What do you mean? Did Kagome not check Sango properly?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha, staring at Kagome. Kagome began to braek down, " I'm sorry, I thought I was correct. I guess I messed up, I'm not sure if Sango is bearing more than one of your children, Miroku." She confessed sadly to Miroku. Miroku left the party, he was completly devastated. He had always wanted more than 1 child, but now he wasn't sure if Sango was pregnant with twins, he was really determined about being a father to two. Miroku was lost inside his thoughts deeply, before he knew it, it was 3 hours since he had departed from Sango and the others. Relieved of his pun, he began his way back to his hut, in which Sango and him slept and lived in. He found Sango asleep, and he fell asleep as well.

The next day, Sango awoke as soon as the dawn began to set in. She had plenty of news tell Miroku of. Sango shook Miroku and sighed. " Miroku! Miroku! Wake up! I have good news for you!" She said happily. Miroku wriggled in his bed and squinted his eyes and stirred, " What is it?" He asked Sango. Sango put on a sad face, " You don't look very excited," She replied. Miroku closed his eyes and reopened them," Sorry, depends, what is it about?" He asked her. Sango stood up and twirled about. " Miroku! It's about my pregnancy!" She said full of happiness and joy. Miroku sighed, " Is this going to make me sad, Sango?" He asked sadly. Sango went and gave him a small kiss, " No, Miroku! This will make you extremley happy!" She cried. Miroku looked at Sango and put on a happy face. " Miroku!" She cried. " You're going to be a daddy of 4!" She said happily. Miroku was hit flap in the face with the truth, she was right, he was the happiest guy, currently in that world. " What?" Miroku said as he fainted. He just couldn't believe it!


	7. Breaking News for the couple

Thank you, everyone for reviewing this story! I'm glad I got new authors/readers to read it, ( You know who you are..) Like I said, only one set won and that was quadruplets, ( a set of 4 children)

Anyways, read on and tell me what you think.

Miroku had made it sound, before he fainted, that he didn't want that many children. That really discouraged Sango. Now as Miroku lay on the floor fainted, Sango began to wonder what would happen if Miroku really didn't want all of his children. " Does Miroku really want these babies?" She thought. Sango realized that she had said her thoughts out loud, because Kagome seemed confused in the room with her. " What's this of Miroku not wanting his children, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango sat down on the bed, " Kagome.. I don't think Miroku planned on having 4 kids at once..." Sango began. Kagome seated herself next to her friend and looked at her softly. " Sango, don't think such foolish things! Miroku asked you to bear 20 of his children, remember?" Kagome reminded Sango. Sango nodded, " Yes, I do. I guess you're right! I shouldn't be worried, I promised him children and that's what I will give him!" Sango said, determined.

Kagome nodded in agreement and patted Sango on the back. " Now then, let's have dinner." Kagome told her. Sango stood up, but then sat down. " I think I'll wait for Miroku. I want to be here for when he wakes up." Sango responded. Kagome frowned. " Sango! You're pregnant! You need to feed 4 hungry, little, babies that grow in your tummy! I bet they're very hungry right now.." Kagome said, encouraging Sango to eat. Sango turned around, " But Kagome.." Sango was cut off by the sound her stomach made, indicating that she really was hungry. Kagome smiled, " It seems you are hungry.." She said. Sango sighed defeativly and went off with Kagome to eat. Many hours passed by and Miroku still lay on the floor knocked out by the news Sango had given him. Drool slid down on the sides of his mouth, he began to snore. Suddenly a purple smoke slid in from under the door, causing Miroku to cough violently.

He blinked his eyes twice and awoke, placing his robe to his nose and mouth. " Miasma!?" He yelled. He ran out of the house and outside. " Sango!?" He bellowed, his voice real low. He then remembered that she had walked off with Kagome. He was half awake during Sango and Kagome's conversation faintly. Miroku could 2 figures, shrounded through the Miasma smoke. He squinted his eyes, but was unable to identify the 2 figures. " You fool..." Naraku said.

Miroku raised his voice, " Naraku!" Miroku shouted. Naraku's face appeared out of the smoke. " Miroku, You're a fool.." Naraku said, dragging an identified, slumping body in his hand. Miroku finnaly reacted when he saw that Naraku was dragging Sango. Miroku ran to Sango and cradled her in his arms, " Naraku go to hell!" He shouted at the grinning demon. " I don't see what the point was.. Of impregnanting this demonslayer. This curse will carry on, your children will carry it on, too. I feel sorry for you two, actually." He said as Naraku evilly encircled the couple, with eyes of the devil. Miroku looked away from his evil glance. " Poor Sango. What horrible pain, she will endure, while she gives birth to 4 miserable brats! I won't bother to kill you guys. I'm sure this curse will kill off all of your family!" He cackled evilly as he disappeared in the Miasma.

Miroku looked up to the skies, as they were when he cried because of the curse he beared.

First one tear and then alot of tears poured out of Miroku's blue, gloomy, eyes. " Why? Why was I infected with this horrible curse!? Now my children will also be infected.." He sobbed. All the wet tears plunged unto Sango's pale face, causing her to awake. First she wrigled in his arms and then, she finnaly woke up. " Miroku?.." She whispered, noticing that he was crying loudly and sadly. Sango sat up and asked once more, " What's wrong, Miroku?" She asked the sobbing houshi. Miroku looked away. " This curse,.. It will infect my children.. I don't want them to live the life I led, because I had this stupid curse!" He cried. Sango sighed and held his face torwards hers, in her trembling hands. " Miroku,.. don't cry. We eventually knew this would happen to our children. We know what to expect. I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. Please.. " She requested. Miroku hugged her and Sango did too.

Miroku wiped the tears away and carried Sango to their home...

5 hours later " What!?" Sango cried. Kaede nodded, " Yes, Sango. Your body cannot stretch anymore and make room for the growing babies. So You will have to give birth when ye's 8 months of pregnant." Kaede replied, sitting by Sango. Sango began to tremble. " Lady Kaede, what happens if.. if I'm scared?" She asked her. Kaede smiled. " Every mother near labor gets like this, just stay calm I've delivered alot of babies in my lifetime. There will be no problem delivering 4. Now, rest, Sango. Today you enter ye'r 7th month of pregnancy.." She mumbled.

After Kaede left, Sango stared at the ceiling and ran her fingers on her very large stomach. She was afraid and did not now what she would do when the time would come.

Sorry it took so damn long. I couldn't submit my next chapter into the website, there was an internet problem..


	8. Past times

Please forgive me, we had been cut off of the internet for some time...

Half of a month had passed and Miroku was happier than ever, he was anxiously awaiting the birth of his four children. Sango however thought that time was zooming by fast, and she was scared. Inuyasha was always complaining how Sango's children would be crying all the time. " Uggh! I can't believe Sango is going have 4 little brats, duplicates of Miroku!!" He yelled. Kagome frowned at Inuyasha and then sighed, " Inuyasha, you will never be happy huh?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. But deep down he knew that he really didn't hate Sango and Miroku's children, he was just feeling a little jealous.. Miroku was very excited, he wasn't out in the village or anything he was always by Sango's side, watching her and every now and then kissing her huge belly. Like right now.. " Miroku, this is the 6th time you've kissed my stomach, give it a rest will you?" She said as she sighed. Miroku looked up at her, in his position, her pregnant belly covered up most of her face. " Come on Sango! I am just so excited! I going to be a father, that is very exciting!!" He said to Sango. Sango smiled sweetly and stroked his hair, " Ah, Miroku, if only you knew what I am giving up for you.." She said to Miroku. Miroku stood up and hugged her, " I know what you are giving up." He replied. A few hours later, Miroku left Sango alone in her room to take a nap in peace. Sango yawned and awoke to the kiss Miroku had planted on her cheek. " Sango, my dear, I'm going away for a while to slay some demons with Inuyasha." He said to her. Sango sat up with some difficulty, " How long is a while?" She asked him worried. Miroku shifted a little and then scratched his head. " Maybe 3 hours or so.. I'm not going for a long time, I wanna be by your side always. I never want to leave you in your time of need. I'll be back.." He said as he headed out the door, but then he turned back and he sat back with her on the bed. Sango was confused, she was indeed. " Sango, I really don't want to go..." He replied sadly. Sango looked up to him and then lie down on the bed. " Miroku, you know that I would never leave or let anyone hurt me, I'm a demon slayer and I can take care of myself, so don't worry about me." She consoled him, Miroku smiled, but inside he really didn't want to leave because of what happened a week ago.. FLASHBACK Miroku and Sango strode in the forest, side by side, they were going on a walk. Kaede had told Miroku that since Sango was very pregnant, it would do her some good to walk every now and then. Miroku was going to go down a hill, when Sango collapsed. " ohhhhh.." She replied her voice pain-filled. Miroku ran up to her and patted her on the back, " Are you alright, Sango!?" He said worried, Sango layed back on the grass. " Miroku, can we please stop walking?" Sango asked him, holding her belly, " It's hurting me, just a little." She replied. Miroku nodded, " Yeah, sure, Sango. You just lay down and rest, okay? I'm going to get some water." He said. Sango nodded and sighed. Miroku headed into the forest and stumbled upon a dark cave. Miroku ignored it, but he always got the feeling he was being watched. " Miroku...Miroku..." He heard a raspy voice say his name. Miroku stood his ground and held his staff high, ready to protect himself. Naraku, came out of the cave grinning.. " Miroku, I sense it.. Sango is close to birth, is she not?" He said. Miroku looked at the demon with hateful eyes. " That's none of your business." He said firmly. Naraku never moved from his spot he stayed away from Miroku. " One day you'll leave to run an errand and I will go to Sango and kill her and those disgusting rats that grow inside her body." He said with a smirk, he snapped his fingers and disappered in a dark puff of Miasma. Miroku stood there, but then realized that Naraku was probaly going to get to Sango. So he ran as fast as he could from the forest and finnaly reached his destination. He sighed relief, when he saw that Sango lie there comfortably. Miroku shook Sango gently and took her back to the village.. END OF FLASHBACK Sango smiled cordially at him. Miroku sighed and then nodded, " Okay," But we have to move out because we have to leave quickly to the south.." He said.


	9. The birth of Miroku's first child

Sango looked up in surprise, " Why, Miroku? I can stay here, it is better for our children and my health." She said. Miroku looked down, " oh, I know, but I want you always beside me and safe." He replied. Sango sighed, "Miroku, please don't do this, I have to stay here and You know it.." She said. Miroku left and slammed the door loudly, Sango knew he was mad.. 7 hours pass It was night a thick sheet of snow had fallen and it was still snowing. Sango was really sad and depressed, she wished she would have made Miroku angry, because now she was alone. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went to Kagome's world for 4 weeks, they promised to be back to see and help Sango with her babies, Kilala, she had gone off somewhere. Now Sango was alone in her room, alone in the bed, in the dark. She was beginning to regret what she had said to Miroku. She got up to apologize to Miroku, but was held back by a tapping noise at her window, she turned back quickly and went torward the window. It was Kilala, and she was basically freezing. '" Kilala!!" she yelled full of joy. She opened the window, but was starteld when another cat came in as well. Sango let the other cat in and held Kilala in her arms, but she raised an eyebrow to her surprise. Kilala, was heavier than last time and she seemed to look rounder too.. Sango was suspicious, but she didn't mind, she was greatful that she at least had someone around her.. She fell asleep, something she did not mean to do and woke up, looked around and disappointivly sighed, Kilala was now gone. She was alone now, it was deadly silenced. She had thought it over many times, the fight she had with Miroku.. Now she had begun to cry, maybe weep. She cried and cried, but something automatically stopped her, she felt a slight pop! Inside of her body, then she felt a wetness that seeped out of her, then a terrible pain. Sanggo clenched her teeth in pain and managed to open the door. She took one step and after that one, she fell, the pain was great and she just couldn't walk anymore. Still sitting up, she cried out, " Miroku!!" Miroku who was on the other side of the room was also upset, so upset not to hear the pain-filled cry of Sango. Miroku got up and heade torward Sango's room.. Sango was still sitting up, she was breathing hard now. " M..Miroku!" She tried to cry out once more. Miroku heard her, finnaly and ran to her, to see that she was sitting up, and her eyes were red and blotchy. " Sango, are you alright!?" He said as he leaned to her level. Sango took hard breaths, " Miroku! They're coming... the babies!" She said whining from all the horrible pain. Miroku began to blush, full of fear. "The babies? Now?!" Exclaimed, Miroku. Miroku lifted Sango off the ground and placed her gently on the bed. " Wait right here, I need to get some things!" He said as he hurried out the door. Sango's head was positioned unto a pillow, she could see her huge stomach heaving up and down, from the bed.. she was in so much pain now, " Ohhhh!!" She yelled, she was scared and in pain, she didn't know what to do, she was in fact, terrified, because she was going to have not 1, but 4 babies. She was going to give birth to what she feared most.. a multiple birth. Miroku ran back and wiped the sweat off of Sango's forehead. "Miroku,..I!" Sango didn't finish, she was bearing the most awful pain. Miroku put a finger to her mouth, " Sango don't talk, save your energy." He replied. He sat on the bed, a few inches away from Sango's legs and sighed nervously. He lifted part of the blanket on her body and uncovered the legs, he separted them and again, sighed nervously. " Sango, okay, you can start pushing.." he said calmly. Sango lifted her head, closed her eyes and pushed really hard, Miroku at the legs, began to see that blood started to gush out and that her private was beginning to slowly open. Miroku ran to Sango's side and stroked her hair, " You're doing fine, Sango, keep going." He consoled her, Sango after the long push,she burst into tears and cried loudly. "Oh, my god!! I..I can't do this.. Miroku!!" She cried. miroku bit his lip, " Yes, you can, you're almost there, just push 2 more times." He said. Miroku ran to her legs, again, and saw the head, he ran, grabbed a blanket and made a small nest for the baby. Miroku knew it would be a matter of time that he would see his first child arrive into the world. Sango sobbed and pushed, " Push! Push! Sango!" he cried, " Keep going, keep going, there!" He instructed Sango. Miroku moved his hands torwards the baby, which was slipping out, and placed it in the blanket. The baby squirmed in the blanket and cried softly. Miroku cut the umbilical cord, and Cuddled with it for a few minutes. " Sango," He said very happy, " It's a boy!" He said.. Sango smiled, but then cried out, Miroku knew his second child, would arrive shortly.

Don't worry I will write more, i am getting very excited, please review, and I'm sooo sorry, we were cut off the internet for a long time..


	10. The end of the Windtunnel

Here is the next chapter.. Sorry guys, I know you don't like this, but yes there's more pain.

Miroku didn't know what he was going to do, while Sango was giving birth to his children, he had to deliver them and take care of them, at the same time. " My goodness, how am I going to do this!?" He thought quickly, as he looked around the room. He was relieved when Sango started to calm down, she was still breathing heavily and there was nothing Miroku could do about it. Sango closed her eyes and tried to ignore the slight pain that was going inside of her, she was afraid and tired, but Sango knew that she couldn't get tired, she still needed to deliver 3 more of Miroku's children. Miroku was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of Sango's bed, he cuddled the baby in his arms and awed at the sight that his first born son had the color of his eyes. The baby stared at Miroku quietly, he squirmed and had alot of power for a baby.. Sango clenched her teeth and calmly took big breaths.. The baby fell asleep and Miroku set it aside on the table. Miroku rushed to Sango's side and stroked her hair, " Are you doing okay?" He asked Sango. Sango nodded, " Yeah...ugh...It's coming soon, I feel it." Sango replied. Miroku sighed, and Sango, in her position stared at the ceiling.. FLASHBACK Sango was happy that day she could feel that something good was going to happen. She skipped across the meadow and and picked flowers and held them to her nose. It was Miroku's birthday and she had a feeling she was going to do something unexpectivly. 7 hours passed Sango was disappointed, Miroku wanted to get drunk instead of celebrating, she understood, so she fell asleep, but woke up the minute she heard somebody coming her way. In an act of precation Sango grabbed her boomerang and was ready to attack but she held back when she saw it was only houshi-sama.

She was confused, but she calmed down when he left out her sight. She wanted to hug him or something, she loved him, and would do anything to complete his desire. She looked down and sighed, she was indeed disappointed, so much for her feeling she had this morning, she was hurting so much inside, she wanted to scream out that she loved him and she wanted to bear his child right away, but she was shy and just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Miroku passed by again and this time, noticed her. " Why, Sango, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in our original sleeping spot?" He asked her. Sango stared at him, " He seems alright." she thought to herself. " Oh, I just wanted to sleep out here.." She said. Miroku nodded and began to walk away, but something stopped him, he turned back and faced Sango. " Sango?" He asked her, nervously. Sango looked up in shyness, " Yes, Houshi-sama?" She asked him. Miroku sighed, " Do you.. think that maybe..I can..Kiss you?" He asked now bright red..Sango had really enjoyed that kiss..END OF FLASHBACK Now that Sango was in so much pain she couldn't believe this was happening, just because Miroku and herself had done it that night. Miroku left to get more supplies, because, apperently they were running out. 30 minutes had passed and Miroku still wasn't back and during that time Sango had begun to go into labor. Sango raised her head and pushed with all she had, but dropped her head on to the pillow to rest, she burst into tears, " Damn it, houshi-sama where are you!?" She yelled. Miroku slid in through the door with a big grin on his face, Sango stared at him, she was in pain, but she couldn't figure out what gave Miroku the look of a little evil in his eyes.. " Houshi-sama! uhhh..Where have you been!? She cried out.. Miroku leaned next to her, " Tell me Sango does it hurt giving birth to these rats?" He said slyly. Sango wanted to slap him, but she couldn't she was helpless and tired in her weakened stage, " Miroku! These are your children!" She yelled angerily at the monk. Miroku's eyes began to erode in to an evil red. Within a few minutes Sango found it it wasn't Miroku, it was actually Naraku. Naraku cackled evilly and got ahold of the sleeping baby and looked at it.." Ah, look, it's Miroku's first born son.." he whispered quietly as he looked at Sango who stared at him with blurry eyes. " Put him down!!" She screamed at the evil hanyou. Sango raised her head up and cried as she gave one last push, she tossed her head back and took in heavy breaths. Naraku stared at Sango's heaving belly, still large, but not as big as it was before. It was then when the Real Miroku came silently behind and unleashed the windtunnel upon Naraku. Naraku claws was what held him in place. " Hah! Your own insidious design will kill you now Naraku!" Miroku yelled as he tried to keep Sango and the baby out of the windtunnel. " You haven't seen the last of me!!" Naraku cried fiercly as he too, was pulled into his own creation. Miroku put his glove on and rushed to Sango and cut the umbilical cord of his second child. Sango looked at Miroku hard at work doing the best he could to help her and his children. A small wail emerged as Miroku cleaned and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket, Sango could see that the blanket was pink, she knew this second baby had to be a girl. Miroku looked at the baby in silence, a smile cracked upon his scarred face as he played with the baby in his arms. Very soon after an hour and a half Miroku's 3rd child was born it was another boy, but after that the couple found something strange. Miroku scratched his head, " Sango, are you sure you're not feeling anymore pain?" He asked her. Sango felt her belly, " No, I find it odd, I thought I was pregnant with 4 babies, how strange.. I guess I wasn't." She replied. Miroku shrugged, " I am happy with my children." He told Sango. Sango cooed at one of the babies in her arms..

Tell me have I done good or what? Review..


	11. What happened to the 4th baby?

Here is the next chapter, it is almost to an end.

While Sango took turns cradling all of her babies, Miroku sat in the chair staring at his right hand. "Is this really the end of the Wind Tunnel?" he thought to himself. After a few hours, All of the babies were in the cradle and fast asleep. Miroku who had fallen asleep in the chair, seemed very tired from being a new father. Sango who was equally tired, was very happy. She was married and had children with the man she loved, what more could she want? She looked gracfully over her newborn children and sighed. Kenshin, Akina, and Miyatsu, all children of Miroku.. at peace. Sango rose her head to the sound of a soft knock at her door, then she found that it was Kagome and the others. Sango quickly stood up and lead them outside, she didn't want them to wake the others up. Inuyasha scratched his head, " Oh, Sango! You're not...big anymore..That means you've had your babies." He said, almost surprised. Kagome put on a grin on her face. " Oh, Sango! You have to show me your babies!! They must be sooo cute!!" She squealed. Sango smiled, but the put on a disapproving face. " Uhh, I didn't have 4 babies,..er..I had 3." She said. Kagome looked confused. " How is that possible? I swear there were 4 babies.. Oh, well." She replied. Sango led them to the room with Miroku, Akina, Miyatsu, and Kenshin. Kagome wanted to squeal, there were all so cute! Miyatsu opened his eyes and looked at Kagome with awe. His little blue eyes wandered around the room. Sango cradled hi, " Look, he already opened his eyes!" She said proudly. Kagome was proud, she held each baby in her arms, one by one, they were all so small and cute.

3 years later

Three years had passed and everything was going well, The three children could speak little words and were able to walk. Miroku was a proud father, he was the first in many years, to have children without that dreadful curse, the windtunnel. Sango was busy she slaying demons and Miroku was taking care of the children along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha grew fond of all of Miroku's kids. " Hey, you guys! Over here! I bet you can't catch me!" Kenshin cried as he ran into the forboding woods. All the other kids ran after him, but Akina did not step over to the dark side. " Daddy told us not to go in there.." Akina said to her brothers. Miyatsu snickered, " Daddy's not here right now is he?" Miyatsu said. " Besides, Kenshin is in there, we have to find him." He replied as he took another step further into the woods. Akina ran and then stopped, " I'm telling Daddy!!" she said.

She ran from the woods. Miroku, meanwhile, was very worried, " How did 3 little children get away from me?" He asked himself. " Miyatsu!, Akina!, Kenshin! Where are you?" He said outloud. Akina ran to him, " Daddy! Daddy! Miyatsu and Kenshin went into the woods! She cried. Miroku shifted, " They what!? Wait right here, with uncle Inuyasha, I'll find them okay!?" He said to Akina. Akina feared that something was wrong. Inuyasha looked at Akina, " So what do you wanna do, kid?" Inuyasha asked her. Kenshin smiled, they will never find me here!" He went into a cave and sat there, and there he hummed. In the darkness, red eyes lit up, and cruel smile crept up behind the boy.. Miroku stopped and rested, " Ahhhhh!" He stood up quickly and kept running torward the sound, " Kenshin! Hold on! Daddy's coming!" He yelled, he was praying nothing would harm his first born son.

He finnaly found the cave and entered it, he was startled and slipped on something, when he carfully stood up he gasped and looked at his hands,..stained with blood. A demon emerged from the darkness, " Ah, Miroku.. Do you not remember me? " His voice rough and edged. Miroku raised an eyebrow, " Naraku? But how is this possible? You were sucked up in my windtunnel!" He exclaimed. Naraku sat down, he was furry and looked like a huge werewolf pale and almost resembled a dog and human. " Did you ever wonder what happened to your fourth child, the child that Sango never gave birth to?" He said, showing off a grin that gave off a glimpse of his fangs. Miroku still stood, he was curious and stiill surprised, his staff placed protectivly in front of him. " Sucked into your windtunnel, there were four holes in that dimension, I picked one and stayed there, I knew I must of been inside one of your children. I opened my eyes and looked around, all dark and surrounded by gush. I still had my powers, I disappeared. Later, I found out I was very weak, so I killed a demon and became that demon..So, Miroku..I am your last unborn child!" He cackled evily, laughing with an edgy side. Miroku was shocked, " You.. You lie.." He said held in place by suspense. It was my heart that kept my curse on you, but I Have your daughter and this creature's heart. So you are spared, I will become powerful, eventually.."


	12. The Death

" Your son was very delicious.." He said smaking his dog like lips. Miroku looked down at the blood and then at Narku's bloody fur. Miroku put on an angry, enraged, expression, you will meet you judgement day!!" He said as he jumped. In that instant, Sango ran in with her boomerang, " Miroku! What's going on?" She said. Miroku used his spiritual powers and tore off one of Narku's dog-like arms, "Sango! Can you believe this is our lost, unborn, child?!" He yelled. Sango threw her boomerang at the demon. " Are you crazy!?" She yelled at the monk. The creature was beheaded, but his eyes grew bright, " He is right, Sango.. I am Naraku, and I grew inside your unborn daughter's body. I left your womb and went inside a creature's body!! Hehehe, I am your last child!" He laughed everlastingly. But then they glow in his red evil eyes began to erode into a Blue. Miroku's eye color, and the mane of the creature began to turn into Sango's hair color. And now it just resembled a dog and their daughter, tranmutated together. Naraku was finnaly dead for good. Sango burst into tears and fell to her knees. " Why did this happen?" She cried. She looked at her hands, bloody. She compared the demon's blood and the red one.

" This is different blood, human blood.. Where is this blood coming from!?" She cried. Miroku looked at Sango and broke down. " Oh..Sango!" He began to sob. " N..Na..Naraku, killed Ken..Kenshin!!" He sobbed. Sango cried out, " No! Not Kenshin!! I l..loved him! I suffered so much, to bring him into the world!" She said, She ran away. Miroku felt very guilty, " If I just would of taken care of him a little better, m..maybe this wouldn't have happened!" He cried. He returned late at night. Sango was in her room, she was crying still. Akina and Miyatsu sat with Inuyasha, seriously. They ran up to Miroku. " Daddy, Mommy's crying, where is Kenshin?" They asked Miroku. Their voices were inocent and Miroku broke down and hugged them. " Daddy, are you hurting somewhere?" Akina asked him. " Why are you crying, Daddy?" Miyatsu asked his dad. Miroku kept them clutched into his arms. " Kenshin is not coming back, he's..g..gone." He struggled to say outloud. Akina looked confused. " Gone, Daddy? But he was here today." She said. Miroku wiped his eyes, " Yes, but he was..." Miroku found it very difficult to tell them, how could he let them know their brother was dead? They were so young and needed much to learn. " He left to the heavens." He said. Miroku left to the empty, separate room and locked himself.

4 days later Sango had done her crying although she was very sad for the loss of her son, she had news. Akina and Miyatsu ran up to her, " Mommy!!" They cried happily. Sango sat by Kagome and for hours they described the insident. Nightime Sango was very sleepy, but she missed Miroku, in bed. Sango knocked on Miroku's door softly. " Miroku?" She asked softly. Miroku unlocked the door, " What do you want?" He said in a sad, whispering voice. Sango sat on the floor. " Please, don't be this way. It wasn't your fault, do not feel like this." She said, closing the door. Miroku looked down. Sango cupped his face in her hands. " Miroku, I have to tell you something..I..I.. I think Kenshin has come back to me.." She said. Miroku sat up. " What? But he's gone." He said sadly. Sango nodded, " I know...but, Miroku!" She said. Miroku sighed, " Sango, please tell me. Why do you say Kenshin has come back to you?" He asked her. Sango smiled, " Miroku.. I'm.. I'm pregnant!" She said happily. Miroku lit up, " What, but how? We didn't..." Miroku looked out into outer space.. Now Miroku remembered. It was on the night that the stars sparkled brightly. Sango's birthday.. " Oh, your birthday.." He replied. Sango, looked down, " Miroku, you don't seem very happy!" She said as she ran out of his room, in tears. Miroku put his arm out, " Sango, Wait!!!" He yelled. He came in running after her.

He opened her door and went in. Sango dug her face in her hands and sobbed. Miroku sat behind her and stroked her hair. " Sango, please don't cry, I'm really happy with you! You're pregnant again! I am very happy, you are bearing another of my child!!" He said. Miroku hugged her, but she still sobbed. Miroku pulled her down on his lap and stroked her stomach. Sango looked up to him with watery eyes. " Sango, I love you and I want you to bear my children." He told her calmly. Sango began to cry. Miroku wiped her tears away gently, " Will you bear my child, Sango?" Sango looked away, Miroku sighed, " Sango, you don't love me anymore, do you?" He asked her sadly. Miroku stood up to walk away and stopped at the doorway. Sango looked up and saw that he was weeping quietly. He turned around and, he was really crying, " Goodnight Sango, I will always love you."


	13. It has to do with a broken heart

Sango was angry at him, but her heart was hurting her, too. She never wanted to hurt him. Morning Sango had begun to calm, down, she didn't know what came over her last night, why she had rejected Miroku. But she knew well why.. Pregnancy hormones. She looked all over the home for him, but she couldn't find him. Akina and Miyatsu were crying, Sango ran to them. " What's wrong you guys?" She asked them. Miyatsu handed her a scroll. Akina sobbed, " Daddy left this morning! He said goodbye and that he was never coming back, because you didn't love him anymore!!" Akina said outloud. Sango took the scroll and read it it said:

Dear Sango,

You proved to me last night, that you don't love me, anymore. I think it was a mistake falling in love with you. I think it was a mistake to marry you. We don't belong together, we weren't meant for each other. I sure did mess up on marrying a woman like you. You are a demon slayer and me, a humble monk. We are very different and not very good for each other. I'm sorry that I left you with two little children, who now, don't have a father.-------

Sango was interupted by Miyatsu, who tugged at her long green skirt. Sango bent down to his level, " Yes, honey?" She said. Miyatsu dug in his pocket, " Mommy, I forgot to tell you that Daddy gave me this weird trinket, he said to give it to you." He said as he handed her something. Sango opened her hand and tried to fight back the tears. It was Miroku's wedding ring. Sango looked at the ring and cried silently, " Thank you, sweetie." She said as she held the wedding ring. She went back to reading the letter.

I'm also sorry that I left you pregnant and knowing that you really hate me, I leave you my wedding ring. We were never married. You can resume with your normal life, without me. If you don't want the baby, you can have an abortion, don't let me hold you back. This really hurts me, but what is the point if I live with the woman I love, if she doesn't love me? Say hi to Miyatsu and Akina for me. As I depart from you, I hope that you will at least remembered that you loved me and that you had children with me. Goodbye, my dear Sango, I will always love you.---xoxoxo Miroku

Sango folded up the letter and went to her room. She cried and now hated herself, she couldn't believe how easily her relationship with Miroku had ended. She knew she didn't want to be upset and full of stress. She knew that stress was bad for her, since she was now pregnant. She had thought the thought of having an abortion, but she wouldn't and couldn't even if she tried. The baby that grew inside of her was the last thing she had of Miroku, besides his wedding ring and the letter, and her other children. 6 months pass Sango had spent her 6 months of her pregnancy alone, without Miroku. Although, Akina and Miyatsu were always there, she felt alone and always sad. She was alone, since Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo once more were in her world. Kagome was getting married to Inuyasha , in her world and alot of things were happening. Sango didn't know when she would come back. Sango went to the window and cried. She knew something really clear, this baby would have no father. Then she sat down against the wall. Akina and Miyatsu followed, " Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Miyatsu asked Sango. Sango smiled, " Very soon, sweetie." She said. Akina sat by Sango. " Mommy may I feel my baby sister?" She asked her. Sango nodded and let Akina feel her big belly. " You know, Akina. It could be a baby brother, too." Sango replied.


	14. A happy ending

Sango went on a walk, Akina and Miyatsu went along with her.. to a place where she would always talk to Miyatsu and Akina. About her dreams and goals, and maybe play with them and show them around the forest. But they never knew they were being watched by Miroku. Miroku missed Sango so much and he would always hear what would they be talking about. Sango sat down and looked out in the distance and took out Miroku's prayer beads that he had given her a long time ago. " Mommy, you always pray when we go here, but you never tell us why. Can you tell us today?" Miyatsu asked her. Sango looked at her son. " You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right, my sweeties?" She asked them. Akina and Miyatsu stood in place. " Yeah, Mommy, I know you wouldn't do something like that." Akina said. Sango sighed, " When I go here, I always pray that maybe things will get better. That maybe someday, your father.." Sango's voice began to break down, " That maybe one day, your father will come back to me and forgive me.."

She said beginning to cry. She fell to her knees, " I miss him so much, I never meant for him to leave, it was my pregnancy horemons." She began to sob. Akina looked around, " Mommy, what are pregnancy horemons?" She asked, her mother. Sango wiped her tears away, "They make mommys like me, do and say stupid things, honey." She said. " Will you guys, forgive me? I made Daddy go away and I really didn't mean it. I love your Daddy so much, now you guys don't have a daddy. Now this baby's coming and it's not going to have a Daddy. And I don't have any help to bring it into the world, you know, It was your daddy that helped me bring you into the world?" She said beginning to sob sadly. Akina and Miyatsu ran to their pregnant, sobbing, mother. " Mommy don't cry, we still love you. I'm sure daddy will come back." Akina told her mother. " Yeah, Mommy, Daddy will come back and he'll love you and us and help bring our new sister or brother into the world." Miyatsu consoled Sango.

Miroku felt now really bad, he had no idea Sango still loved him. She prayed for him everyday, took care of his children, and was ready to bring another of his child into the world. Miroku really felt sad, he felt as if instead of making Sango and the children's life better, he had made it worst. He had let them all down. Miroku hated himself now. He had made a very huge mistake. It was unforgivable. Miroku began to come out of hiding, he didn't like to see Sango in so much pain, if she suffered, he suffered. He was ready to face the music, even if she would be very angry with him, he would help her out. He came out and stood Sango and the children. Sango was really crying, she was really suffering. Sango wiped her eyes, " We have to go, it's getting dark, and it's not good for mommy to be out here in the cold, because the baby.."----- Sango stopped and was shocked. The sight of Miroku was very shocking.

Sango was speechless, she burst into tears, " Miroku! Please forgive me! Please, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to leave.." She cried loudly. Miroku ran to her and hugged her. " I forgive you, but, Sango. What I did was very low. I left you to struggle for 6 and a half months, with the children, with the.." Miroku placed his hand on her stomach, " With the baby." He said. " Will you ever forgive me?" He said. Sango smiled and sobbed, " Yes! Of course, I love you so much, I am nothing without you!" She cried. Miroku hugged her, " Thank you so much, Sango! I love you so much, I promise to never do this again, I promise to never have a fight with you like this again, even if it kills me! I promise to be a good father and deliver this baby into the world." He said as he kissed her. he ran to his children too, he was so happy, he was back with his family again.

2 months Later " Oh My God!! AHHHHH!!! Miroku!!" Sango's cheeks were very red. Miroku wiped the sweat off his forehead. " You're doing great, Sango. Just push!" He said. Sango gripped the side of the blanket over her body, strongly. " UHHHHH!!!!" She cried out. Akina knocked on the door. Miroku turned to look, but the door was shut. " What is it, Honey?" Miroku shouted. Akina sighed, " I'm scared, Mommy is screaming, is she dying, Daddy!?" Miroku smiled, " No, sweetie, she's going to give you a new baby brother or sister!" He said. Akina then left. Sango took deep breaths. " Sango, I can see the head, just push one more time!" He said. Sango raised her head and pushed. " That's it!...Keep going..there!!" Miroku instructed Sango. A small cry emerged, Miroku, reached for the small baby and wrapped it. " Sango! It's a boy!!" He said happily. Sango smiled and held her arms out for the baby. Miroku was about to hand Sango the small bundle, when.. " Ughhhhh!!" Sango cried out. Miroku put the baby in the cradle. " Sango what's wrong!?" He asked Sango. " M..Miroku! I think there's another baby..coming!" She cried. Miroku shuffled his hair and smiled, " Okaaay." He said the word stressed out. 30 minutes later A second bundle was put by the first. Sango was extremly tired. She had lost two babies and and she gained two babies. As Miroku held the boy baby and Sango held the girl one, she smiled and cooed to them. " It's like if the children I lost, came back to me!" she replied happily. Miroku opened the door and let Miyatsu and Akina inside the room. " Mommy brought me a brother and a sister!" Miyatsu cried. " Awww, their so cute, Daddy! The boy baby looks like you, Daddy!" Akina said excitedly. Miyatsu was confused, he tugged at Miroku's robe. " Daddy, where do babies come from?" Miyatsu asked Miroku, Miroku smiled, " Umm, you'll find out when you're older, okay buddy? Sango smiled sweetly to her family, " So that's what awaited ahead?" She said happily. Miroku kissed her, " Yes, That's what awaited ahead for **us.**


End file.
